zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Weapons Breakdown Pages
First of all, love the site. The thing that baffles me, though, is when I am going through the loadouts of the Zoids and there are lists of weapons systems that they have or might be able to carry, there really is no discription as to what exactly those weapons are. I am working on making my own Zoids RPG and I am trying to go about designing the weapons for the Zoids and some of them aren't very clear as to exactly what they do. I own all the New Century Zero DVDs and watch them to get an idea about some of the weapons, but a lot of the others just seem pretty vague. For example, what is a shock cannon, and how is it different from a linear laser gun or a pulse laser cannon? Things like that. I am not saying that each individual weapons system needs a page, but maybe have general pages for the weapons, like a page for sniper weapons, a page for machineguns, pulse laser guns, E-shield generators, beam weaponry, missiles, etc, to sort of explain how these weapons are used in combat. Just an idea. Thanks! :We were discussing this a while back. And I think we may end up making a page for weapons. The main problem is that a lot of the weapons don't really have descriptions. A lot of the info comes from the back of model boxes, and in a lot of cases, that's all the info there is. Weapons like shock cannons are fairly straightforward (those are the guns on the belly of most ligers, like liger 0 and shield liger) but there are some weapons that we don't even know the english for (they were translated from rough japanese) let alone what they do. But, at least for the well know weapons we might get around to making a page to reference them. Sylvanelite 23:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : :-- :Well as far as where the weapons are located, I am pretty familiar with that. I have a couple of the models and I can see the locations of the weapons in the anime and other toy boxes. I was just curious about the different applications and effects of each of the weapons. I gather from the anime that Beam Rifles/Cannon tend to be the longer ranged laser weaponry that has a range of 1-2 miles but they tend to have a very slow rate of fire and be very large and bulky, whereas it seems that shock cannons can be any size and thrown anywhere. While smaller version are mounted on the underbelly of Sabre Tigers and Shield Ligers, some Zoids have massive Shock Cannons (like the Death Stinger's 930 mm Shock Cannon) In the system I am making, in addition to armor hardness and hit points, each Zoid has an Impact Threshold that determines how large a hit it can take without it's inner system from being affected and possibly going screwy (like a system freeze.) As it is I am going to rule that Shock Cannon deal heavy force damage that treats the enemy Zoid's Impact Threshold as being lower than it is. A group of Zoid enthusiasts and I are putting this Zoids RPG together (it will primarily be a strategic tabletop game, like Warhammer, with pilot creation and such to go with it that allows for some degree of roleplay and customization of playing styles in addition to the Zoid's loadouts.) We are treating it with the utmost care to keep it as loyal to the series as possible while still making things balanced and fun. As it is, it is looking like it will be very cool. When I get the first functional build of it (won't be for months, I am sure) would it be alright if I hosted the first version of it on here? Brofessor X 16:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :-- :In truth, I'm not sure about the weps. All I know is that they fire, slash, bite, and do damage. Nice to see a RPG for Zoids and to hear about other fan's of Zoids. (I'm limited to the wiki and ZP). I'm not sure if you can post it here, though you can try your talk page or a site made for RPGs (Zoids Fanatic 18:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC))